Married with Children
by angel-of-death-5022
Summary: Inuyasha’s Mr. Popular. Kagome’s Hard to Get. Kikyo’s the Slut. And who has a baby? Rated M for language and lemons.


Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha nor do I make money from this story. Though I wish I was.

The sun shone brightly through the open blinds into the room, reaching the owner of said room, Inuyasha Takahashi. The hot, sexy, girl-getting, pussy-wetter, Inuyasha. He could get any girl he want with a snap of his fingers. In fact, he had a girl in his bed now, oddly -and a little creepy like- staring him in the face. Their legs were entangled and they were both naked. It was pretty obvious to see what went down the night before.

Inuyasha looked at the girl, then around the room, and back at the girl. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he said, "Who the hell are you?" The blonde haired bimbo sat up quickly, untangling herself from him. She bore a look of pain and sadness on her face.

"It's me!" She said loudly. A little too loudly.

"…" Inuyasha sat up now. "And who are you?"

"It's Setsuna!" Inuyasha still looked confused. "From last night…" Blink. "At Bankotsu's party!" Inuyasha then grinned and said:

"OOH YEAH!" Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was 6:30 and he had to get ready for school. He hoped out the bed and picked up her clothes. "What are you still doing _here_ then?" The girl she was just wearing faded quickly.

"I….But….We…" He threw her clothes to her. She looked up still very confused, but he was on his way to take a quick shower. He looked over his shoulder and saw she was still sitting there. He let out a deep, agitated sigh before calling the butler, Myouga, to escort her out.

Inuyasha could bleakly here her shouts of, 'Fuck you Takahashi!' and 'Burn in hell!' while in the shower. About 10 minutes later he got dressed in a red muscle top, dark baggy jeans, and some fresh white Nikes and went downstairs for breakfast.

'I gotta lay off the girls for a while.' Could he really do that? That would mean not having sex and back to masturbation. He hadn't choked it in about 2 years! Could he really do that?!!

"Nah!"

"Kagome, dear! Wake up! School's in an hour!" Kagome's mother called from the downstairs, most likely the kitchen.

Kagome groaned as she rolled out of bed. Today was not gonna be a good day. Yesterday, Sango had somehow convinced her to go to a party. It just went downhill from there. Sango got drunk and left her for the boy named Miroku; she was getting hit-on and groped by men all night, then Sango- her ride- leaves with that Miroku guy! Kagome had to walk all the way home then got grounded for getting home late! She just could believe her luck!

'I have a feeling this is gonna be the worst day of my life….' Kagome thought on the toilet… She wiped herself and found….period blood. 'OOH KAMI!!!' She flushed and went for the shower.

"Yup, this is definitely gonna be the worst day of my life…." She sighed. "The Kamis must hate me"

"Kagome! Breakfast's ready!" Called her mother.

"OK!" Kagome quickly got dressed in a white silk halter top, green hue denim shorts, cute white heels, and gold bangles and hoop earrings. She stood checking herself out in the mirror. "Sexy!" she said before rushing downstairs to join her family for their morning food.

Touga Takahashi High

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1st Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was now sitting by the window in Life science. She had gone through the back door to prevent from seeing Sango. Right now, she just didn't want to talk to her. Unfortunately, she shared this class and 3 others with Sango, so it would be hard to ignore her. She also shared classes with that Miroku guy, Sango had dumped her for, and all her classes -or so she heard- with Inuyasha. It was only 3rd period, but he had been in the other two.

Now, the teacher, Ms. Hayashi, had girls on the right side of the room and boys on the other. Jakotsu made a big deal because he wanting to be on the girl side. Don't get me wrong; he doesn't want to be a girl (though he acts and dresses like it) he just wanting to be paired with a boy and not a girl. But Ms. Hayashi had things all planned out and refused. She said it wouldn't fit.

"Now kids, you'll all pick a coin from the hats on your side of the room. The will be colored and have a number on it. Once you get your coin, go to your marked spot and meet with you partner_._ No trading coins! What you pick, you keep! Go ahead, gang." She said.

The students picked their coins, some groaned at who their partner was and some cheered. Inuyasha was a cheerer whilst his partner was a groaner. He got paired with Kagome Higurashi. She was on honor roll and he just knew he could push all the work on her and pass. Kagome knew he would try to do that. Having heard it from his other partners in his school projects. Either he'd have sex with them or threaten to get them expelled, but she wouldn't let him intimidate her and she damn sure wasn't gonna have sex with him!

Miroku and Sango got paired together. Both cheerers. Sango really like him. Or maybe just the sex? Koga got paired with Ayame. Koga really want Kagome, but he would settle for now.

After all was said and done, Ms. Hayashi told them all to sit with there new partners. "Now kids," She spoke, walking back to her desk. ", these will be you new partners…..for the year." The class erupted in multiple 'What!' and 'Are you crazy!' She simply snickered at their antics. "Yes! You'll be doing an all year project." She looked at them with a menacing look. "As married couples!" The children all gasped! "Married…with children!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" gift

Looking for a Beta! Hope I get reviews. Tell me what you think about it so far. I need at least a couple.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
